<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Drinking Water by emperorseijoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021839">Like Drinking Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh'>emperorseijoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyday Life, Fluff, M/M, akaashi a company employee, bokuto pro volleyball player, just bokuaka things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorseijoh/pseuds/emperorseijoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day life of Akaashi and Bokuto together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Drinking Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondays can just be Akaashi’s phone alarm, ringing on their room, making both of them wide awake to start the day. Akaashi looking down at him at the bed, a small smile plastered on his face as he ducks down to kiss Bokuto on his lips before going out of the bed immediately to make some breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Koutaro, I’m expecting you to get ready while I’m making some breakfast.” And Mondays also means, Akaashi will definitely deck him if he won’t be ready while he’s at the kitchen doing all the works Bokuto can’t even do, on his defense it’s not really his thing because he might just burn down the whole kitchen or even their whole house so no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting straight up to the bed to stretch his arms, Bokuto look up from his fingers, staring at the gold band placed on his ring finger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Koutaro, go to the bathroom now!” Akashi screamed from the kitchen making Bokuto laugh as he finally got out from the bed and grabbed his towel on the way to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m entering the bathroom now, don’t worry.” Bokuto screamed back to answer him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mondays can be a pain as they both need to get up early since Akaashi has a job while Bokuto has a training for the national volleyball team but it was also the best day to start the week since everyday, there’s Akaashi who will be there once he open his eyes and screamed at him to keep him going for the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Tuesdays, both of them will just sit on the couch at the living room of their house, staring at the television that was off on their cream colored wall. Still on the daze after starting Monday and Tuesday doing lot of works and practice. This is where Bokuto starts adapting a habit of shutting his mouth up and just wait for Akaashi to start a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He might be loud and obnoxious most of the time but for years of knowing Akaashi and being on his presence makes Bokuto learn to love the silence, its somewhat relaxing to just bask in the silence every now and then and he also wants Akaashi to enjoy the silence juts like how the latter wants Bokuto to enjoy his days when he’s being loud and talkative, they don’t have the same personality in the first place, so Bokuto learns to balance the atmosphere between them when they’re at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Akaashi was finally ready to welcome some noise as he’s done enjoying the silence he turned to Bokuto’s side then, resting his cheek at the backrest of the couch as he stared at Bokuto with fond and relaxed expression on his face. “How’s your day koutaro?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto smiled back at Akaashi then, grabbing his hand before answering, not letting his voice get too loud since he knows Akaashi might still be tired from work. Despite of being tired he still wants Bokuto to talk animatedly with him so he tries his best to be considerate. He just talks about his teammates doing dumb things every now and then at their practice though, most specially Atsumu and Bokuto’s heart beat didn’t even slow down for a second every time Akaashi will chuckle, laugh, smile or squeeze his hand because of his stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto will never trade these silent and comfortable Tuesday nights for the world. He might not be able to be that loud much but if its Akaashi’s silence that he will indulge himself, he is more than willing to soften his voice and just watch Akaashi laughing at every story he will tell him about his day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Take outs already cold at the table on the kitchen with Bokuto sitting on one of the chair as he waits for Akaashi. Their Wednesday end up being like this today. Akaashi called him earlier telling him he needs to do overtime at their company as there’s some problem and their department was on a chaos, he even told Bokuto to eat and sleep first, but its Bokuto we’re talking about, so he end up waiting for Akaashi, the take outs still not being touched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was already 11 pm when Akaashi made it back to their house, his eyes tired and his glasses almost fell from his nose, Bokuto’s sleepy eyes turn soft as he put down his phone and wait for Akaashi to notice him, when he does his eyes widen, walking immediately towards Bokuto as he smacked him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you to eat and sleep first, you don’t have to wait for me, you have early morning practice tomorrow-“ Akaashi didn’t finish what he was saying when Bokuto reach out to hold his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, it’s okay, you can talk about it with me, it’s okay, cry if you want to, I’ll hold you, I’ll just be here.” Bokuto said before he pulls Akaashi to him and make him sit on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows how Akaashi can overthink things most specially when there’s a problem, sometimes he overdo it by thinking it’s his fault why there’s a problem on their department, that he didn’t do well enough, he was always like this, it’s both a relief and a thing that always makes Bokuto worry. It’s a relief because over the years Akaashi still didn’t change, if he did, it’s just mostly a minor part of his personality but it worries him because he doesn’t like it when Akaashi even thinks for a second that every fault that’s going on with his department or the volleyball team they have when they were at high school was always because of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when Akaashi rest his head at Bokuto’s shoulder, he holds him tightly, making Akaashi feel that he’s there for him, that he doesn’t need to overthink about things alone, that at the end of the day he has an ally with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi cried at Bokuto’s shoulder for almost half an hour that Wednesday night before they reheat the take outs and eat silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On some Thursday Bokuto’s training will be cancelled, making him just lie around their house, trying to do the cleaning most specially with his thing because he doesn’t want to make Akaashi always clean it for him, he even tries to pile Akaashi’s books neatly, not removing any papers or notes because he might cause trouble for the man if something went missing but when afternoon comes he got bored as he just sat on their couch while scrolling at his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then decided to text Akaashi that he will go to his company and when the latter said it’s okay he immediately changes his clothes, just a plain dark blue polo with three unbuttoned buttons partnered with black and white checkered trousers. When he reached Akaashi’s company building, the guard immediately greeted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not the first time he went here, sometime he visits Akaashi, giving him take outs for lunch since he can’t cook and make a bento or bringing him at the nearest restaurant around the corner for lunch. Some of the employees even stop walking to bow at him making him bow back at them with a small smile. When Akaashi came down, walking towards him, Bokuto can’t help but to warp his arms at the man’s waist and kissing him on the temple as a greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it okay to take you out for some afternoon coffee break?” he asked before Akaashi can even talk first, he needs to ask Akaashi these things first since he doesn’t want to be on the way at his lover’s job even if he misses him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m quiet alright right now, we already finish most the works though so we can leave early today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto can’t help but to smile since maybe this Thursday can be one of those Thursday where he will be able to take Akaashi out on a date. They were always busy with their own schedule so he might just as well enjoy this kind of opportunities to the fullest. First, he will bring him at some Japanese restaurant and treat him every onigiri that he likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fridays means they will be able to watch some movie knowing they both have their offs on Saturday. Bringing a bowl of fries with chips and cans of soft drinks inside their room, Bokuto was welcomed with Akaashi already wearing his pajamas while sitting on the edge of the bed, choosing some movie they can watch at the television inside their own room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto already sit down on his side of the bed then, resting his back at the headrest of their bed, watching Akaashi’s back who was casually checking movies he can find. When he’s done he quietly crawled beside Bokuto and rest his head at the latter’s shoulder, his hand grabbing some fries from the bowl that was placed at the top of Bokuto’s tummy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just watch the movie silently at first before they begin talking about the characters and the plot and what kind of scenes they want to change from the movie to make it more interesting or just laugh together when a funny scene came up. These kind of Fridays might be the most basic and simple one but everything that happens in Bokuto’s life with Akaashi being involved wouldn’t made it for the moments he will swap for the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With their Saturday being the only day they’re both off from work and volleyball training, Bokuto can’t help but to be excited as he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist from the back, watching the bacon and egg getting fried from the pan while kissing Akaashi on his hair, the smell of newly brewed coffees at the their table fills the whole kitchen alongside the smell of bacon and eggs getting fried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akaashi didn’t even budge with Bokuto hugging him since he’s already used to it and he knows he can’t do anything about it either, as long as he can still move, cook and walk, its fine to have Bokuto hugging him from the back the whole time while casually kissing him at his hair every now and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saturday mornings are the exact opposite of their Monday mornings since they didn’t need to rush, they can take all of their time for today. When Akaashi was finally done and put everything at the table, Bokuto turn the man around so they can finally face each other, making Akaashi lean on the counter as Bokuto slightly ducks down to kiss him, even their kiss wasn’t rushed, it was sweet and slightly tasted like a mint because they both already brush their teeth. It was slow with a hint of smile both from their lips, Akaashi letting out soft moans every now and then, and when they pull away from each other Bokuto kissed him on the forehead before they sat down and start eating while talking about random things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto can’t ask for anything anymore, Akaashi is already perfect on his own way and his days keeps on getting better now that he’s able to wake up with Akaashi being the first thing he can see. He’s really living that good life, huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sadly, during Sunday Bokuto still have a training while Akaashi was still off from his work. Everytime they will have break he will immediately grab his phone rather than talking animatedly with his teammates, scrolling on the messages him and Akaashi shared with each other, looking at the pictures that the latter sends to him, like the house looking all clean again, Akaashi eating some snack or drinking some tea while reading a book, sometime one of his teammates will ask if they can see the pictures and they will smile at Bokuto like a proud parent or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Akaashi ask him if he can come over to their training at lunch, Bokuto immediately run towards their coach and ask them if it’s okay, and as expected they agree since it’s not that new to them already and Akaashi do bring healthy snacks and foods whenever he comes over and sometimes helps them with their training when he’s up for setting just like the old days when he’s still playing volleyball at their high school days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone scream in joys when Akaashi came on the gym, holding bags that probably has foods and snack inside it, the coach staffs greeted him first and exchanges small conversation before Bokuto’s teammates jumps at him, telling him that they all love him and if he can leave Bokuto for them, earning a glare from him and a soft laugh from Akaashi before he shake his head as an answer, everyone groaning with the staffs smiling at them and Bokuto’s face turning red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Akaashi was done entertaining Bokuto’s team and giving them their share of food he walks towards Bokuto and hug him like they never saw each other this morning, Akaashi pulls away though after a minute as he let Bokuto eat the food he made and they talk about random things again or how’s Bokuto’s training this morning and Akaashi’s house cleaning before he came.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t usually do romantic things as they are already adult who has a lot of things on their plate, being both successful on their own fields, but Bokuto can tell that just being together and casually talking or relaxing on the silence can also mean ‘I love you’ to the both of them. They don’t need to say it often or everyday, just the presence of the other or the warmth when they touch each other was already an enough indication of ‘I love you’ for the both of them but it doesn’t mean that Bokuto can’t just say it when he feels like to say those words because sometimes one of them needs to say it to the other one as a reminder that in happiness or in sadness on their life they will always love the other one unconditionally for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Keiji.” Bokuto suddenly blurt out to Akaashi earning a fond and loving smile from the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They may not say it more often for the whole week but when they already blurted those words out of their mouth occasionally, saying I love you to each other was as basic as drinking a water, still essential to keep them going to their everyday life. Bokuto would proudly tell the world that loving Akaashi was like drinking a water on daily basis and he’s more than 120% sure that he loves this man everyday from his worst to his perfection.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>